tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
A Whole New Me
This is the first episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: First To Shore Hidden on the island across the lagoon are two Individual Immunity Idols, one for each tribe. The first person from each tribe to find the tribe's Idol is safe at their first visit to Tribal Council. Winner: J.T. Roberts and Elisabeth DeWitt Reward/Immunity Challenge: Reinventing The Wheel Both teams will race to assemble four puzzle wheels and attach them to a cart, in which two of their tribemates will ride. Pushing the cart through a series of obstacles to a finish platform, the tribes will then disassemble the puzzle wheels and use them to complete a turnstile. Finally, they'll wind the turnstile to raise a fire wok, igniting their tribal cauldron. First tribe to finish the task would win the challenge. Reward:'''Flint and the choice to Exile someone from the other tribe '''Winner: Tortuga Story Day 1 We see the beautiful Gonave Island as ten previous players of Survivor fly over in helicopters while Jeff Probst drives a small boat below. The favorites ride in helicopters with their tribe color painted on the side. Below them is a small fishing vessel carrying ten fans of Survivor, each waiting to play their favorite game. The boat full of Fans pulls up on the beach and the ten castaways get out and walk up to Jeff. When Jeff welcomes them to Survivor, the ten cheer. Gretchen then asks where the other ten castaways are. Jeff responds by telling them that this season is a Fans vs Favorites season, causing a massive applause from the ten. Jeff then introduces the ten favorites and hands out the buffs and explains the first challenge. Gerard whispers in Kenneth’s ear that they would need to keep the idol away from J.T. Jeff signals the start of the challenge and the twenty race off into the ocean. The strongest swimmers are Kenneth, J.T., Jason, and Gretchen. Gretchen is the first onto the beach but runs into the forest. The others who arrive onto the beach follow her lead with the exception of Elisabeth, who runs to the boats and grabs her tribes idol. J.T. comes out of the forest, still looking for the idol. Elizabeth quietly calls his name and points to his boat just as Gerard exits the forest. The two rush towards the boat but J.T. dives and grabs it seconds before Gerard, giving him immunity for his tribes first Tribal. Jeff then calls everyone back. Jeff congratulates J.T. and Elisabeth for winning immunity for their first Tribal and sends them off to their beaches. During the boat ride, Thomas dictates the tribe on how to row, getting them lost. They stop the boat to find out where they are. Jeffery takes the map and tells Thomas that they’re at the Favorites camp. Just as he tells them, the Favorites pass by with Gerard laughing at the Fans. Tanner decides to take the leadership role for the boat and gets the Fans to their beach. After introductions, Thomas starts to dictate tribe chores, much to the annoyance of everyone else. He sends Tanner and Jason off into the woods to collect firewood. The two laugh at Thomas for making himself a target while collecting the wood. The two then share their interest in music. They agree to work with each other throughout the game. At the Favorites beach, Kenneth and Gerard rekindle their alliance from the previous season. Kenneth suggests bringing in Franklin and Barbie and either Kim or Jillian. Gerard says that neither of them will work due to their past with Kim and Jillian being a wildcard. Just as he finishes his statement, Franklin walks up and is told about the plan. Franklin agrees but it wary of the duo. At the well, Bailey tries to make an alliance with Barbie, telling her that they worked well in Tonga and wants to work with her again. Barbie agrees, but doesn’t plan on sticking with Bailey. At night, the Fans decide to tell campfire stories. Hadley uses this time to size up her tribemates. Jeffery tells everyone how he is a comic book artist and wants to pitch his comics to Marvel. When asked about her accent, Ashlee reveals she is from the U.K. Elisabeth also reveals she is originally from South Africa and the two girls bond over becoming American citizens and how difficult it was. Thomas then goes to sleep and snores loudly, much to the annoyance of the other nine. At the Favorites camp, J.T. tells everyone the backlash he got after Kamome Island and came back to try and reform himself. Kim wishes J.T. luck with the reformation and says she is sure he will do better this season. Day 2 At the Fans camp, Tanner, Jeffery, Jason, Gretchen, Hadley and Elizabeth talk about their tribe and agree to align with each other, although Hadley secretly wants Tanner or Jason gone soon. Jeffery jokes about how hard their first Tribal will be since Thomas is so well liked by everyone, making everyone laugh. The six then disperse to keep their alliance a secret. At the shelter, Thomas tells the other three to align with him so they can go far. While the three agree, they all plan on voting Thomas out first. Thomas then orders Leah to cook him rice. Edward stops Leah, telling Thomas that they need to ration the rice with everyone due to having a limited supply. Thomas ignores Edward and gets up to cook rice himself. Tanner comes back and sees Thomas cooking a big helping of rice for himself. Tanner runs up and tells Thomas that they had already eaten rice for the day. Thomas ignores Tanner and continues to cook the rice. Tanner yells at Thomas for being stubborn, causing Thomas to get up and start a verbal showdown between the two. Jeffery separates the two men and takes Thomas’ cooked rice off the pot. Since the rice was barely cooked, it is put back into the rice bag. At the Favorites camp, Kenneth and J.T. collect firewood. J.T. asks if he was the first target if he hadn’t gotten the immunity. Kenneth tells him Gerard wanted him out citing him as an ‘easy target’. J.T. thanks Kenneth for his honesty, to which Kenneth tells him that he is open to working with him. J.T. agrees. Kenneth tells J.T. he can get Gerard to not target him if he agrees to work with him. The two shake hands as they return to camp. At camp, Mick jokes with Jillian, asking her not to dump their rice, referring to her actions on her previous season. Jillian, however, ignores Mick, not seeing the joke as funny. Mick tells Jillian to lighten up but Jillian continues to ignore him. Day 3 The two tribes then meet for their first challenge. Jeff asks how both tribes are doing. Thomas mentions that he managed to make fire for his tribe with no help. Edward, who helped him with the fire, rolls his eyes. Jeff then begins the challenge. The Favorites manage to quickly assemble their cart under the leadership of Franklin while the Fans, under the leadership of Thomas, struggle with their cart. By the time the Favorites are halfway through the course; the Fans finish their cart and begin their way through the course. The Fans begin to catch up as the Favorites begin to crash into trees. Due to being haphazardly being put together, the Fans cart falls apart, causing Thomas to yell at the tribe. As the Fans finish their cart for the second time, the Favorites reach the end of the course and start creating the turnstile. The Fans reach the end as the Favorites spin the turnstile. Soon, their torch is lit, winning the Favorites immunity and flint. Thomas blames the tribe for losing. Not wanting any argument to start, everyone stays quiet. Jeff then announces that because the Favorites won, they will send a Fan to Exile. The Fan will skip Tribal and have a chance to look for the idol. After some discussion, the Favorites send Tanner to Exile Island. Tanner says goodbye to the tribe as a boat arrives to take him to Exile. At the Favorites tribe, everyone celebrates winning immunity. Andrea kisses the idol and puts it on top of their shelter. Gerard grabs a few coconuts from their stash to have for dinner. On Exile, Tanner arrives and reads the first clue given. Tanner finds two more clues before getting stuck. After hours of searching, Tanner gives up on searching as the sun was going down. At the Fans camp, the mood is somber. Thomas tells everyone to do chores and not talk until Tribal. Everyone agrees, only because they know they’re voting him. Hadley, however, thinks that this would be a good chance blindside Jason, wanting to separate Tanner and Jason. She approaches Thomas, saying that she is gonna try and vote off Jason. Thomas then gathers his ‘alliance’ and orders them to vote Jason. Hadley and Leah talk in the woods about the vote. Hadley pushes for Jason to leave because he would be weak in future challenges. Leah still wants Thomas out for being overbearing and rude to everyone. Hadley’s annoyance starts to show as Jeffery tells the girls it’s time for Tribal. At Tribal, Jason comments that it’s cool to play against the Favorites. Jeff notices Hadley rolling her eyes and when asked about it, she declines it. Thomas states that what the tribe needs to do is vote Jason out to make them a stronger tribe. This surprises Jason who does nothing but laugh it off. When asked if he thinks his brash nature could get him in trouble in the game, Thomas says he doesn’t think it will. The tribe is then called to vote. After the votes are revealed, Thomas is shocked to see the vote be 8-1 against him. He chastises his ‘alliance’ for betraying him but everyone breathes a sigh of relief that Thomas is gone. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Andrea begins to annoy her tribe. * Hadley gives Ashlee a warning about the majority alliance. * There are two alliances on the Favorites tribe and both are vying for J.T.'s vote! Author's Notes